¿Diferentes?
by Anney Lime
Summary: Un buen Slytherin no sale de su Sala Común en plena fiesta para "tomar aire". Y menos se interesa por comadrejas traidoras a la sangre que se atraviesan por su camino. Pero... ¿Entonces no es un buen Slytherin? ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer:** Dejémoslo así, si no reconocen algo, pues es mío. El resto, es de J.K Rowling. Merlín quisiera que todo esto me perteneciera.

¿DIFERENTES?

Casi todas las noches, los Slytherins cumplen una 'rutina': Después de asistir a clases y humillar a uno que otro sangre sucia, se _divierten_. Pero no como las demás casas, no. Totalmente diferentes a los inocentes Hufflepuffs, quienes desperdiciansu noche en charlas y chismes, y al final, al ver que no tienen nada que hacer, terminan acostándose a dormir. Tampoco se asemejaban a los aburridos Ravenclaws, quienes se limitan a apostar en partidas de snap explosivo, ajedrez y uno que otro juego que desafíe su inteligencia.

Pero hay una cosa que todos niegan y que es muy difícil de creer: Los Slytherins y los Gryffindors se asemejan cuando de celebrar se trata. Ambas casas buscan cualquier acontecimiento o cualquier excusa para brindar con una buena dosis de whisky, ya sea una aceptable nota por parte de algún alumno, el que la McGonagall se enferme o que simplemente sea un buen día. Si, nimiedades que pronto se convierten en alcohol importado de Hogsmeade, música a un volumen ensordecedor y amaneceres en camas desconocidas, con una resaca insoportable. ¡Por Merlín, esas fiestas son leyenda! Por supuesto, ni el más antiguo cuadro de Hogwarts debe enterarse de ello, y es por esto que los alumnos confeccionan pociones en contra de los malestares, hechizos que evitan que algún profesor u otro intruso acceda a la Sala Común a altas horas de la noche, _muffliatos _y otro sinfín de métodos que durante siglos los han mantenido ocultos y lejos de los problemas. Ya de por sí es muy difícil lograr que un alumno de Gryffindor se escabulla del castillo, le dedique unas cuantas miradas, coqueteos y galeones a Rosmerta, regrese con una cantidad considerable de alcohol y la infiltre en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, así que, ¡Ni hablar de los Slytherins! Que tienen que cumplir la ardua tarea de robarles una buena suma de bebida a los leones para poder llevar a cabo sus fiestas en las que, citando textualmente las palabras de Flint, "se les dará mejor uso".

Sí, no hay nada como esas fiestas.

'**:·.·:' **

**13 de marzo**. El Barón Sanguinario cumplía vaya Salazar a saber cuántos siglos de muerto. Por supuesto, motivo para que los slytherins celebren como nunca.

- Vamos Malfoy, ¡Relájate! – Nott le dio un golpe amistoso al aludido en el hombro, mientras con el movimiento (a sólo él se le ocurre golpearlo con la mano con la que sostenía el vaso con whisky) derramaba el contenido del vaso en el regazo del muchacho.

Scorpius Malfoy se limitó a rodar los ojos, pidiéndole a Merlín, Salazar y Oz que le dieran paciencia. Con un movimiento de varita desapareció el desastre y respiró hondo.

Como era de acostumbrarse, un grupo ingería mas alcohol que nadie (No cabe duda de que Nott pertenecía a ese grupo) y por ello, acaparaba "inconscientemente" la mayor parte de la atención. Dicho grupo, reunido en pleno centro de la Sala Común, se dedicaba a hablar (gritar) sin pudor de sexo, drogas y otro sinfín de cosas que no le importaban a Scorpius y que para ser sinceros, a pesar de pertenecer al grupo, le causaba hastío. Una cosa era tocar el tema del cuerpazo de Zabinni y otra muy diferente era contar anécdotas y experiencias sexuales con ella.

-¿Qué ocurre, hermano? – Le preguntó Mark Flint, frunciendo el ceño y separándose un momento de la conversación. Scorpius tomó un sorbo de whisky de fuego antes de responder. Dejó que el calor de la bebida le invadiera todo el cuerpo.

-Nada. – Sí, por mucho que le incomodara el tema, por muy harto que estuviera de ese grupo y por muchas ganas que tuviera de irse de la Sala Común hasta que dieran las 3 y pudiera dormir tranquilo, debía levantar la cabeza y aparentar como un buen Malfoy. – No ocurre nada.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros dando el caso por perdido y volvió a unirse a la conversación. Malfoy decidió hacer lo mismo. A fin de cuentas, no le quedaba de otra que unirse a esa conversación sobre… ¿El almacenamiento de la marihuana en las mazmorras de al lado? Suspiró y contó hasta catorce, se puso de pie, se excusó y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la Sala Común para alejarse de una vez por todas de esa fiesta. No es que no le gustaran las reuniones, para nada. Se debía a que todo tenía su límite, y esa ya era la cuarta fiesta en la semana… Y estaban a jueves. Era de suponerse que estuviera harto de todo eso, sobre todo el no poder recuperar las horas de sueño y restarle puntos a su casa por quedarse dormido sobre los libros de Transformaciones en plena clase. Sí, todo tenía su límite, sobre todo para un Malfoy.

Era inevitable que Mark le tomara del brazo, lo hiciera detenerse y se le enfrentara. Scorpius Malfoy, como cabecilla de grupo, estaba perdiendo su participación en las conversaciones, y eso era algo que le estaba preocupando a Flint. Si seguía así, significaba perder el respeto que con tantos años se había ganado con sus compañeros de Slytherin, y era de suponerse que también afectaría a su "mano derecha", como le gustaba identificarse.

-Pero, ¿Qué coño ocurre contigo, Scorpius? – Sí, por supuesto era muy mal visto que un Slytherin como él huyera de la fiesta de esa forma.

Scorpius maquinó rápidamente una respuesta – Pues lo que todo adolescente con hormonas. ¿Debo decirte con quién quedé y en dónde?- Como un buen Malfoy, pudo lograr que su amigo se lo creyera al largar una carcajada.

-Pensé que te perdía, hermano.- Scorpius rió con él – Adelante. – Le guiñó un ojo antes de volver sobre sus pasos, unirse al grupo y reincorporarse a la conversación.

Scorpius sonrió con calma y suficiencia, para continuar su camino y salir de una vez por todas de la Sala Común. Desde la entrada, con precaución, observó a ambos lados del pasillo para ver si Filch, Peeves u otra alma en desgracia con ganas de joderle la vida lo veía. Al ver libres y tranquilos los pasillos, caminó sin prisa por ellos, tratando de despejarse y pensar en sus cosas. Cruzó a la derecha y subió las escaleras, para dirigirse a los pasillos abiertos del castillo, donde pegaba aire fresco y no había cuadros que pudieran delatarlo. Dobló la esquina para llegar al tranquilo atajo mientras metía una de sus manos en el bolsillo de la túnica buscando unos cigarrillos cuando divisó a menos de seis pasos un bulto en el piso que podría recibir el nombre de Rose Weasley.

La muchacha se encontraba en el suelo, con las piernas recogidas a la altura de su pecho y apoyando la espalda contra la pared. En sus manos yacía un libro abierto y tenía la nariz arrugada por la concentración, gesto que la hacía ver excesivamente tierna. Su cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta y llevaba el uniforme sin la túnica. Levantó la cabeza del libro al percatarse de la presencia del rubio.

-Malfoy. – Saludó, con una sonrisa.

-Weasley.- El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa sin ganas. Encontrarse a la menuda y pícara Weasley no le caía tan mal, pero igualmente no era lo que esperaba para descansar esa noche. - ¿Puedo? –Scorpius señaló el libro que tenía entre sus manos y ella se lo pasó asintiendo.

-Wilde, muggle, dudo que lo conozcas o sea de tu agrado. – Dijo ella, acomodándose en su sitio y dejando que Malfoy le echara una hojeada.

- ¿Qué si lo conozco? Claro que sí, comadreja– Scorpius sostuvo el ejemplar con la portada hacia ella y citó textualmente: - _"Pero por qué decía cosa tan extraña, ningún guardián osaba preguntar; pues quien asume la misión de guardián…_

-… _debe sellar sus labios y transformar en máscara su rostro." –_Terminó ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Wow, cerebrito, me impresionas. Jamás pensé que tus padres te enseñaran literatura muggle.

- No lo hacen. – Dijo él con simpleza, mientras le devolvía el libro. – Hay muchas cosas que debo ocultarles si quiero hacer lo que me gusta. – El hecho de que Malfoy dijera eso no supo explicarlo nadie. Quizás simplemente se sentía cómodo contándole esas cosas a la pelirroja, tal vez se le había escapado, pero no quiso preocuparse ya que sabía que ella no tenía criterio para juzgarle. El rubio se sentó a su lado, manteniendo algo de distancia. – aunque Wilde no es mi favorito, puedo alardear de tener los borradores y textos originales de "_Balada de la cárcel de Reading_". – Dijo con suficiencia.

Rose soltó una carcajada. – Por supuesto, y en mi jardín se encuentran los huesos de Chuck Norris. – Scorpius rió con ella, sabiéndose descubierto. - ¿Y si Oscar Wilde no es suficiente para tu mente privilegiada, puedo saber qué escritor sí está a tu altura?

-Shakespeare. – Soltó el, con tono de "dos más dos son cuatro".

-Vaya personalidad, Malfoy. – Murmuró ella con sarcasmo sin parar de sonreír. Volvió a abrir su libro, pero no dejó de mirar a Malfoy, ahora frunciendo el ceño – ¿Se puede saber que hace un Slytherin como tú por ésta zona?

-Tomar aire, supongo. –Dijo él con genio. Sacó la paca de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y fue a encender uno. - ¿Te importa?

-Sí.- Respondió ella con simpleza, dejándolo sorprendido. La pelirroja volvió la mirada a su libro, como si nada pasara, resignando a Scorpius con el cigarrillo en mano. ¿ La comadreja no iba a darle una razón para decirle por qué no podía fumar a su lado?

- ¿Se puede saber por qué?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y luego, como si hubiera entendido qué era lo que esperaba en respuesta, sonrió.

-Simple: Tengo una bronconeumonía severa, y si inhalo aunque sea un poco de humo, moriré en unas cuantas horas. – Su tono fue tan natural y su respuesta tan inesperada, que Scorpius Malfoy no pudo cerrar la boca de la sorpresa. Una bronco… _¿_A_h_? Si hubiera sabido eso, ni lo hubiera preguntado. Sin embargo, al minuto de mirarla como un tarado asimilando sus palabras, ella estalló en carcajadas. ¿Ahora qué era tan gracioso? – Espero que no hayas creído que viviendo en Gryffindor, pueda padecer eso. Simplemente me molesta el humo…

Cierto. La expresión de Scorpius se tornó seria, cosa que hizo reír aún más a la muchacha. Se sentía ligeramente humillado al haber sido tan crédulo, pero supo recuperarse desviando el tema.

-¿Y por qué alegas que es imposible padecer eso al ser de Gryffindor? Que yo sepa, tu casa no tiene la capacidad de hacer que los alumnos sean inmunes…

-Alto, Malfoy. – Rose alzó una mano, mandando a callar al muchacho. Scorpius arrugó el ceño. No le gustaba para nada la forma y confianza con la cual lo interrumpía. A un Malfoy nadie lo callaba – No me refería a eso, sino a que Gryffindor produce diariamente en humo lo que una fábrica. – La pelirroja soltó una risilla al observar la cara de desconcierto de Malfoy. Aclaró.- En mi casa se fuma mucho, y si eres un Gryffindor debes aprender a tolerarlo.

Malfoy lanzó una carcajada.

-Entiendo. Así que sabrás tolerarme si enciendo mi cigarrillo. – Sonrió él.

-Pensé que era cuestión de caballerosidad, Malfoy, pero ni la sangre limpia te da ese don. –Suspiró ella con pesar. -Si quisiera inhalar humo, no me hubiese ido de Gryffindor… aunque eso no significa que no puedas fumar. – Acotó. – Sin embargo, tendré que irme a leer Wilde a otra parte.

Malfoy lo dudó unos instantes. _Aún_ no era un vicio, por lo cual no requería de tal actividad. La primera vez que fumó lo hizo para aparentar y quedar bien. La segunda, para calmarse. Poco a poco se tornó una pequeña costumbre el encender un cigarrillo inconscientemente entre fiestas. Se dio cuenta de que ya se había despejado conversando con Rose, por lo cual no era necesario tomar uno. Además, si era sincero consigo mismo, disfrutaba de la compañía de Weasley por ser todo lo que sus compañeros de Slytherin no eran. Por supuesto, no fumaría, pero se tomó unos segundos para fingir frente a ella dudarlo. Al final, suspiró resignado y guardó el paquete de nuevo en su bolsillo.

-Me convenciste, Weasley. – Sonrió.

-Llámame Rose. – Rose Weasley cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado, dispuesta a conversar plenamente con el rubio.

-En tal caso tú me llamarás Scorpius. – El muchacho se acomodó, comprendiendo que por fin podría pasar una noche a gusto con la persona que menos se imaginaba.

Muchos verían la situación extraña, incluso divertida. Un Malfoy refinado, orgulloso, inteligente, pedante, sagaz, elegante, Slytherin y falso sentado al lado de la pelirroja Weasley, descuidada, salida, prepotente, alegre, valiente, honesta y sencilla en medio del pasillo que dirigía a los jardines del castillo, conversando sobre tonterías que los hacían pasar un rato agradable alejados de sus respectivas casas… ¿Quién lo diría? Al principio, Malfoy se encontró algo reacio con ciertos temas de conversación, pero la soltura con la que Rose le contaba cosas de su vida le hicieron sentir que por los momentos mientras estuviera al lado de ella, podía dejar de aparentar y sentirse cómodo. Hablaron de todo, de las tendencias ecologistas y racionalistas de Rose, de la fortuna y ascendencia de Malfoy, de las famosas fiestas en Gryffindor y Slytherin, de las pocas cosas en común que tenían, entre otros. Pero hubo un tema que hizo que Malfoy se moviera incómodo en su puesto y que Rose empezara a dudar.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó ella, extrañada. Una cosa era saber que el Slytherin se cerraba a ciertos temas por su orgullo y otra muy diferente era darse cuenta de que el tema en sí de verdad le incomodaba.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza varias veces antes de responder.

-Nada.

Rose arrugó la nariz, confundida, gesto que logró que Scorpius sonriera. ¡Era tan tierna cuando hacía eso! Sin embargo, cuando a la chica le entraba la vena curiosa, ¡Por Salazar! No había quien la detuviera.

-Vamos Scor, sé que ocurre algo. No veo razón para que lo niegues.

-No me llames Scor, y no lo estoy negando, estoy diciéndote la verdad cuando respondo "nada". ¡Es en serio! – Exclamó al ver que no le creía. – Soy un Malfoy, mi padre me enseñó a no mentir. Incluso mi tía Daphne, en una ocasión…

-Ah, no… No cambies de tema que sé por dónde vas. A nadie le interesa tu tía Daphne. – Le interrumpió ella. Scorpius hizo una mueca al verse descubierto, y seguidamente soltó una carcajada que fue coreada por la pelirroja. ¡Si su tía Daphne se enterara! Segundos más tarde, ambos se estaban carcajeando. Si fuera por ellos, podrían haberse reído hasta más no poder, hasta que las lágrimas se les escaparan de los ojos y les doliera el estómago. Pero, como se mencionó antes, Rose no estaba en la tarea de dejar pasar el tema, así que respirando hondo trató de enseriarse. – Malfoy, dime.

El muchacho la observó por unos instantes, tomando bocanadas de aire para dejar de reír y volver a tomar compostura.

-Weasley, no. – Respondió, imitando su tono.

La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. - ¿No me vas a decir? – Pucheros. Un Malfoy era inmune a todo menos a los pucheros, y más aún si provenían de una chica.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Suspiró resignado.

- Por qué no te gusta hablar de la Segunda Guerra. – Rose cruzó las piernas y se acomodó para escuchar su respuesta.

¿De verdad tenía que responder eso? Era cuestión de lógica: Su abuelo mató a un sinfín de personas, su abuela lo ayudó, su padre fue seguidor de Voldemort a los dieciséis años y colaboró con el asesinato de uno de los más grandes magos… Sin mencionar todo lo referente a que fueron del bando de la magia oscura durante la Segunda Guerra. En cambio, la pelirroja que yacía en frente de él con el ceño fruncido a la espera de una respuesta era la hija de dos de los héroes de la Segunda Guerra, dos integrantes del famoso "Trío de Oro" y mejores amigos de Harry Potter, principal enemigo del hombre al que su familia había apoyado. Merlín, ni siquiera el sombrero lo había ayudado al colocarlo en Slytherin para que sus compañeros lo trataran como el héroe que no era.

-Porque no tengo ninguna anécdota interesante que contar sobre ello, Rose. – Murmuró mustiamente.

Rose Weasley sonrió.

-Tienes un montón de anécdotas interesantes que contar, Scorpius, sólo que no son cómo a ti te hubieran gustado. – Rose esperaba que eso animara al muchacho un poco, pero no estaba cerca de lograrlo. Decidió intentar de otra forma. - ¿Sabes qué me dijo mi padre mi primer día, en la estación?

La muchacha esperó a que él dijera algo, cosa que hizo que Malfoy levantara la cabeza y con una triste sonrisa le respondiera.

-Me lo imagino.

- Está bien, entonces te habrás dado cuenta de que _no le hice caso. _– Esperaba que eso le hiciera por lo menos sonreír, pero la mirada triste no se esfumó de su rostro. – Scorpius Malfoy, si no sonríes ahora me voy a mi casa a lidiar con gente con menos complejos.

Lo logró. En el rostro de Malfoy se asomó una sonrisa por el comentario de la joven.

-No lo entenderías. – Murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Rose Weasley arrugó el gesto y su rostro de pronto se tornó serio.

-¿Qué no entendería? ¿Qué tienes que pagar ciertos errores de tu familia o que eres un total y completo imbécil? – Rose estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Cómo? – Frustración, rabia, interrogación, curiosidad y confusión fue lo que la cara de Malfoy reflejó ante tal pregunta. ¿Por qué habría de ser un imbécil? Por mucha confianza que hubiera agarrado, ella no estaba en su derecho de llamarlo "imbécil". Como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, Rose respondió.

- Si, Malfoy, eres un _imbécil_. No terminas de entender que a mí no me importa un carajo eso. – Se acomodó frente a él, colocó su mano en su mejilla y lo obligó a mirarla. – No me importa. – Repitió. – No me importa tu ascendencia, si eres un Slytherin, si tus padres y abuelos fueron mortífagos. No me importa que trates con desdén a los demás, arrogante y orgulloso, pues el Malfoy que acabo de conocer es totalmente distinto, y estoy segura que es el _real._

La mejilla de Malfoy comenzó a arder con el tacto de la muchacha, así que se sacudió para apartarla, ocultando su alivio. Alzó la cabeza desafiante.

-¿Por qué dices conocerme tanto? – Un deje de superioridad, lo que caracterizaba a cualquier Malfoy en busca de la razón, apareció.

La muchacha largó una carcajada. – Oh, ¡Vamos! Si me has contado más de lo que en tu vida le has contado a tus compañeros, incluso a tus padres.

-No sé por qué dices eso… Yo… - Frunció el ceño- No debería de haberme abierto tanto _contigo. _- La última palabra no la soltó con desprecio, como ambos esperaban, sino con… ¿anhelo?

A Rose le costó reaccionar ante eso.

- Di lo que quieras, Malfoy, pero no podrás jamás negar que no te agradó el haberte abierto por primera vez. De hecho, he podido notar que… - Las palabras de la muchacha no terminaron de ser pronunciadas, pues la mano del rubio yacía tapándole la boca.

¿Qué le pasaba? Entendía que no le gustaba el tema, pero no era para ponerse así. Se sacudió tratando de zafarse, pero la posición en la que estaba no le favorecía, pues sentada sobre sus piernas y sujeta por los brazos de él la dejaban casi completamente inmovilizada. La mano de él le incomodaba terriblemente en su cara.

-¡Au! ¿Quieres dejar de intentar morderme? – Susurró él bajo, muy bajo, mientras se ponían de pie, la arrastraba hacia la pared y la sostenía de espaldas a él.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo ella, alto… demasiado.

- Cierra la boca y observa. – La urgencia de sus palabras lograron que la muchacha dejara de intentar soltarse de los fuertes brazos del rubio y buscara entre los pasillos mal iluminados el motivo de tal alarma.

Al final del pasillo, la Señora Norris II se encontraba observándolos curiosa.

Tratando de evitar la mirada penetrante de la gata, Scorpius arrastró a Rose detrás de una columna, de tal forma que quedara contra la pared y él, fuera de la vista y el alcance de la Señora Norris II, la fiel aliada de Filch. Para el conserje, ésa era su gata, la que lo ayudaba a descubrir a los alumnos fuera de clase o a horas indebidas en los pasillos, su_ amante, _su_ único amor_. Y es que sí, algunos alumnos tacharon al conserje de _zoófilo, _pero ¿Qué otra cosa se puede pensar de un hombre que ama con tanta pasión a una gata? Para los alumnos, el ver al animal acercarse hacía que una vocecilla en su mente les gritara "corre o jódete". En fin, había que tener cuidado con esa gata, la causa de muchos castigos y expulsiones.

Y eso trataban de hacer Rose y Scorpius.

-Shh… - Scorpius y Rose respiraban nerviosos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y pasar desapercibidos.

Muy pronto, los pasos del viejo Filch se escucharon desde el pasillo, y ambos alumnos aguantaron la respiración asustados. Scorpius trataba de escuchar, pero el lugar donde se escondían los favorecía muy poco a la hora de enterarse de lo que pasaba en el pasillo.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Logró escuchar la voz del conserje preguntarle a su gata. ¿Qué? ¿El hombre no era mago pero podía hablar con animales? Como si el mundo se riera de él, la gata maulló un par de veces y el viejo conserje gruñó al entenderla.

Trató de cambiar de posición para ver si conseguía mirar cuando se dio cuenta de que Rose no dejaba de mover la cabeza algo nerviosa, evitando su mirada. En ése momento se enteró de su situación.

Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba de frente a Rose, apresándola contra la pared y él. La muchacha tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y respiraba agitadamente, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su cuerpo peligrosamente pegado al del rubio. Ella, una cabeza menos que él, pelirroja, ruborizada y ligeramente despeinada por el agite. Scorpius la observó detenidamente, mientras también se estremecía. Pasó su mirada por todo su rostro hasta detenerse en sus labios, preguntándose a qué sabrían, cuenta pasión podrían albergar, cómo sería besarla. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notarla observándolo de la misma forma, con la misma lujuria con la que él la observaba.

-_Scor_. – Murmuró ella, dándole a entender que deseaba lo mismo que él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas y unió sus labios con los de ella. Al primer contacto, la piel se le encendió como nunca antes le había pasado. Había deseado ése contacto tanto como ella, un Malfoy y una Weasley, totalmente opuestos y compartiendo con pasión un solo beso que les haría sentir mil emociones en un solo momento. Un momento en el que sus manos dejaron de estar quietas y empezaron a recorrer con ansias el cuerpo de ella, y Rose, en su afán de profundizarlo, enredaba sus finos dedos en los mechones rubios de Scorpius. Nunca habían sentido eso, lo que ése beso les proporcionaba, porque nunca se había visto a un Malfoy y a una Weasley tan apasionados, tan placenteros, tan acertados, y eso era lo que hacía ése momento tan particular, el saber que serían los primeros en encontrar la química entre dos personas tan diferentes, en estar tan cerca el uno del otro, en haber hecho que sus lenguas se encontraran y que la pasión recorriera como un escalofrío todo su cuerpo. Sí, un Malfoy y una Weasley, serpiente y león, orgullo y humildad, Ying y Yang. Totalmente opuestos y extrañamente conectados, a sabiendas de que jamás sentirían algo así con otra persona.

¿Quién sabe? Una hora más tarde se encontrarían en el despacho de McGonagall, mientras la directora escucharía anonadada el relato de Filch sobre cómo los había encontrado en una esquina detrás de una columna besándose a altas horas de la noche. Ellos bajarían la cabeza avergonzados, por haberse olvidado totalmente de que Filch andaba por el pasillo mientras que con su beso andaban ajenos a su alrededor. La directora mandaría al conserje a salir del despacho, después de agradecerle, y los miraría asombrada. Un Malfoy y una Weasley. Después de un gran sermón sobre lo que era correcto e incorrecto, les guiñaría el ojo jurándoles confidencialidad, porque ni ella querría estar en la tormenta que se desataría cuando los padres de ambos se enteraran. Y en el momento en el que McGonagall se diera la vuelta para buscar un buen castigo, ellos se mirarían, sonreirían con complicidad y entrelazarían sus dedos, a sabiendas de que ya había una buena razón para faltar a aquellas legendarias fiestas.

Pero eso no se pasaría aún, mientras disfrutaran de aquel momento que significaría más que una simple aventura para ambos y mientras Filch no los encontrara.

* * *

¡Hola! Sí, soy yo, la que prometió hace tiempo llegar con unas historias y no lo hizo. Pues ya ven, aquí está una de ellas.

¿Cómo se me ocurrió? Ni idea. Fueron disparatadas que poco a poco se tornaron en historia. Gracias a los que tuvieron la paciencia de llegar al final y tolerar éste pequeño one-shot, y de la misma forma, espero que se tomen dos minutitos para dejarme un review opinando, criticando, felicitando, diciéndome que no vuelva a escribir más nunca, entre otros. Son geniales, espero que no hagan lo último.

Pero va en serio, me gustan los reviews, y cada vez que dejas uno, evitas que un delfín se ahogue con los desechos en el océano. (?)

Un beso extremadamente enorme.

Anne.


End file.
